HeartBreak - Corazón Roto
by May Jaeger
Summary: Un sueño? no, no fue un simple sueño, o tal vez... al momento de verlo, sentí que no fue un sueño... no, no fue un sueño, estoy seguro de ello/ Inspirado en la canción de HearBreak (Bare Noise remix version) de M'Black/ BL/Yaoi/ Eren x Rivaille


**Ñeñeñe! 83, les dije que un día entraría en ánimos de hacer un Fic 8'D Estoy orgullosa de... de... MI! XD... me inspiré de la canción de HeartBreak de M'blac (en su versión de Bare Noise! como amo esa canción x'3), aunque esto es una casi shit! sorry me! (?) es mi primer (miento! segundo) fic! shaoi, bue! es mi primer Riren!, aunque yo no lo considero un SongFic, allá ustedes (no lo digo de mal modo heh!) como lo consideren... aun no se tanto sobre el fanfiction! sorry T-T**

**Ahora!: S!**

**A la estúpida y sensual página de facebook que amo! 8'D Rivaille X Eren! Denle like pls!**

**[ facebook /RivaillexErenYaoi]**

**y a la autora de este otro estúpido y sensual Fic! 8'D LO AMO! AMO A LA FUERZA LEVI!**

**Janii-chan y su fic "**_**Solo Contigo**_**"**

**[ fanfiction/s/9677577/1/Sólo-Contigo]**

**LEANLO! ES RE-HERMOSOOOOO! solo que una advertencia... hay mucho MUCHO hentai :3, y es un LevixEren Female! 33**

**Ahora: Advertencias y Disclaimer**

**-La única advertencia es mi horrible ortografía y acción de crear esta historia e_e pero por alguna razón la subí xD no para crear lastima. odio eso .-.**

**-A la hora de criticar mi fic... LEE ESTA ADVERTENCIA!:**

**Hazlo con experiencia, bueno , ahí exijo que solo critiquen pro's, eso no está bien, solo... no ofendas el fic ni a mi... por que como lo aclaré antes.. SO en esto :3**

**-Shingeki No Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama, OH GRACIAS POR CREAR A LEVI,ERWIN,HANJI,PETRAAA,EREN y otros más (que son muchos xD)**

**sin más los invito a leer :D**

_**HEART/BREAK**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_En el campo de batalla había un sin fin de guerreros muertos por esa ardua batalla que al final, llegó a su fin. La humanidad había ganado contra_

_esas temibles criaturas que se conocían como titanes, muy pocos sobrevivían, entre estos... Eren Jaeger, quien estaba tendido en el suelo con un cuerpo casi sin vida entre sus brazos..._

_._

_._

_._

_**Rivaille...**_

_Ahí estaba el..._

_El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... al borde de morir..._

_**Y Eren... devastado... a más no poder...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-**Por favor... Rivaille... no me dejes**- decía Eren al borde de las lagrimas con la voz quebrada.

-**tsk...lo siento... eren... yo... no pue- agh!, cof cof!**- Rivaille ya no podía hablar tanto, pues estaba muy débil...

-No**... no... Noo!, yo se que estarás bien!, ten fe!**

-**hmp... agh, i-idiota.. que no... agh... ves como... e-est-oy?... AGH!**-Rivaille agonizaba de dolor

-**Por favor resiste!, se que la ayuda llegará pronto-El dolor se notaba en las palabras de Eren...**

-**i-imbécil... mira a tu... a-alrede-dor... casi no hay... agh!... nadie con vid- cof cof**-

-**No te fuerces... solo... resiste por favor... no.. me dejes... por favor... POR FAVOR!**-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Es un largo camino de vuelta, al cielo**

**y estamos en nuestro camino, así**

**me gustaría ser el tuyo, por siempre y para siempre**

**y para siempre, y para siempre..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Te escondo, yo te sigo, me parece que**

**nunca voy a dejar que se vaya**

**te escondo, yo te sigo, yo te salvaré**

**yo nunca te dejaré ir ..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**La esperanza es en vano.. Eren.. yo.. ya estoy en... mi limite agh!**-

-**NO! RIVAILLE NO DIGAS ESO!, POR FAVOR, NO... NO ME DEJES!**- Eren ya hacia abrazando a ese cuerpo que estaba entre vida y muerte

-**mocoso... ya no puedo... más... pero... quiero que me prometas a-algo...**- decía ya apenas con un hilito de voz Rivaille

-**Lo que sea!**- Decía Eren con desesperación tomando la mano de Rivaille

-**Prométeme que... me amarás... y... que volverás... a.. verme en.. otra vida**-

-**Ni digas eso!, tu vivirás! viviremos por siempre! y... claro que te amaré! TE AMO! SOLO NO ME DEJES! POR FAVOR!**- Gritaba Eren entre lagrimas y abrazando el cuerpo del Sargento

-**hmp... eso me.. alegra... pero**- Decía sonriendo como esas pocas veces que Eren lograba ver, pero no terminó por que ya había caído... sin vida... Rivaille había muerto...

.

_**y eso Eren no lo quería afrontar...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"Te escondo, yo te sigo, me parece que**

**nunca voy a dejar que se vaya**

**te escondo, yo te sigo..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Está destrozando**

**Estás rompiendo mi corazón**

**por siempre y para siempre".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**NO... no.. no.. NOOOOOO! RIVAILLEEEE! NOOO! IDIOTAAAAAAAA!**- Eren abrazaba y maldecía a Rivaille con dolor y desesperación. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro para él. Y Cayó en un profundo abismo...

.

.

.

-**Gaaaaaaaah!**-Eren despierta exaltado y agitado- **¿Que fue eso?, lo sentí tan real... como si lo hubiese vivido... ah! Joder! se me hace tarde**- y de eso se levanta

de su cama para cambiarse e irse a la universidad.

Al Bajar se percata que no hay nadie en la cocina como todas las mañanas, no veia la típica cabellera negra que andaba de allá para acá.

-**Ah~ apuesto que se quedó con Sasha otra vez heh?**-

Su hermana/madre Mikasa, era homosexual y tenía una relación con la chica de un curso mayor a el, Sasha Brouse, Eren no lo tomó a mal, le agradó que su hermana tuviese a alguien más importante en su vida aparte de él, pero bueno, volviendo con Eren:

-Oh**! es verdad! llego tarde! apuesto que las veré allá!**- Y así Eren toma paso apresurado a la universidad.

.

.

.

_***Al toque de clase***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-**Muy bien alumnos, tomen asiento que hay un nuevo integrante a nuestra clase**- decía el profesor entrando en el aula

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, en algunos se alcanzaba a escuchar ¿Es hombre o mujer?, ¿Será lindo?, ¿De dónde es?, entre otras cosas que Eren no le tomó importancia, si no hasta que le vio a la cara cuando entró al aula, se le hacía tan familiar, como si lo conociese desde antes...

_**.**_

_**"Desde otra vida"**_

_**.**_

vagos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, como:

_**"-Prométeme que... me amarás... y... que volverás... a.. verme en.. otra vida-"**_

_**.**_

Ese chico se le hacía tan similar, como al de sus sueños extraños...

-**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Levi Rivaille, espero llevarme bien con ustedes**- Se presentó con una reverencia y con tanta frialdad que sorprendió a todos.

Al momento en que levantó la mirada, se encontró con la de Eren, estos dos tan sumisos en sus pensamientos, en un solo mundo, su mundo, se repitieron en Mente.

_**"Nos Volvemos a Encontrar"...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Les gustó? :'D quieren un omake?, extra? o como se diga? , a mi me hizo llorar x3, soy taaaaaan sentimental, bueno es que aparte la canción la consideré triste xD, aunque se nota que no tengo tanta inspiración para fics de tragedia ni de drama x3, soy más para lo perver :3, ohh~ sii**_

_**amenme XD, okay no .-.**_

_**por el momento como me ando de promotora, les invito a visitar mi tumblr :3 y si quieren preguntarme algo (menos mi edad) les dejo también mi ask...**_

_**[ask /MitsukiKurosaky]**_

_**[mayamvpd1356/tumblr]**_

_**SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO :D, ustedes deciden si pongo un extra, por el momento solo digo que tal vez no veamos en otro fic ;3**_

_**Los amo! 3**_

_**JAAA' MATTA NE!**_

_**Mayamvpd**_

_**FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAA~**_


End file.
